Sonic X: Life With Shadow
'Sonic X: Life With Shadow' is a 2012 American animated film directed by Dana McFarland and distributed by 20th Century Fox, Sega and Sonic Team. The film, which is the sixth installment of the [[Sonic X (film series)|''Sonic X film series]] is a sequel to Sonic X: The Final Stand and is followed by Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 1. Originally going to be a pequel to the franchise, but the plan has been change to include characters from the original franchise, but only in recurring characters. The film is a soft spin-off that focuses on the life of Shadow the Hedgehog. He went back in time where he decides to met with Maria Robotnik and his friends once again. The film was released in theaters on June 29, 2012 by 20th Century Fox and to include a 3D and IMAX 3D release. New characters will be voiced by Cody Simpson, Joe Jonas and Rebecca Black. This will mark the film debut for Simpson and Black. Shadow the Hedgehog was confirmed to be a reboot to the 2005 television film, Shadow the Hedgehog Project. The film gained mixed to positive reviews, and was a smashing box office success earning nearly $925 million worldwide, which rounds the top five for highest-grossing film worldwide of 2012, but did soar a record as 2012's highest-grossing animated film ever. Plot While his friends are sucpeciously celebrating his birthday, Shadow was attacked by a creature that has taken him back in time to the day that he was born: 50 years ago to the Space Colony Ark meeting Dr. Generald Robotnik, Eggman's father, Maria Robotnik, hisa niece. Shadow also met his former friends Duncan, Muscles and Brooke. Dr. Robotnik tell him lies that he does not exist, but his friends told that he does exist after he created him. Meanwhile back in the present, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are managing to go back in time and rescue Shadow. Once they headed back in time 50 years ago, Dr. Robotnik kidnaps Shadow by taking him medicine to make him lose a memory for remembering his friends from the future and his friends from the past. As Sonic, Tails and Knuckles successefully headed back in time, they are too late to rescue Shadow. Shadow does not remember them. Not only that he doesn't remember them but he was ordered by Dr. Robotnik to attack them. Maria has gotten the medicine to restore Shadow's memory. After breaking up a fight between Shadow and Sonic, Maria has successfully given the medicine to Shadow making him remember and restore goodness. After rescuing Shadow, it lead to a final battle as Shadow's friends from the past and Amy, Rouge and sucpeciously Dr. Eggman joined him. As the final battle ended, the Space Colony Ark is about to explode. Shadow and all of his friends traveled back in time. But asks Maria to join him in the future, and she agrees. Dr. Robotnik grabs Shadow's leg taken him to the present. His friends and Maria than joined Sonic and the gang celebrating Shadow's birthday. As Maria only wants to be friends with Shadow, he successfully kissed Brooke as the celebrate the party together while Dr. Eggman arrested Dr. Generald Robotnik. Cast Main *Kirk Thornton as Shadow the Hedehog *Lisa Ortiz as Maria Robotnik *Mike Pollock as Dr. General Robotnik *Cody Simpson as Duncan the Fox *Joe Jonas as Muscles the Echidna *Rebecca Black as Brooke the Cat Recurring *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog *Kate Higgins as Miles "Tails" Prower *Kent Hampton as Knuckles the Echidna *Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose *Karen Strassman as Rouge the Bat *Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman *Keith Silverstein as Vector the Crocodile *Troy Baker as Espio the Chamelon *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Charmy Bee *Quinton Flynn as Silver the Hedgehog *Laura Bailey as Blaze the Cat Production Development Sega has the rights to make a couple of Sonic the Hedgehog films to the big screen. Before Sonic X: The Final Stand was released in theaters, Sega plans for the sixth film to be a prequel forcing on character Shadow the Hedgehog and following the absences of Sonic the Hedgehog and the rest of the characters such as Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Cream the Rabbit, Dr. Eggman and more. Instead of 20th Century Fox, it will be distributed by Warner Bros. On March 1, 2011, the film announced it's title is Shadow the Hedgehog: The Movie, and will be followed by two more films, marking this film the first of the trilogy. Fox later decided to take over this project because they felt like that another film of a franchise belongs to them besides others. The film's production budget has been cut lower. It will cost $130 million to produce, making it $115 million lower than Sonic X: The Final Stand's $245 million production budget, which was the franchise's most expensive film to date, to help avoid for not making in as much money as its production budget at the box office. Fox will also aim for the sequels to have smaller budgets than the Sonic X films. Casting Even though they are not appearing into the film, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and the rest will be appearing in a cameo where it will luckly to be taking place after 50 years after he was born. The cast members from Sonic X: The Final Stand will reprise their roles as well as a planned sixth Sonic X film. Isla Fisher is originally going ot voice as Bailey Rose, Shadow's love interest, but was taken over by Amy Adams for the role. Adams dropped out to start filming a Superman reboot. Viral singer Rebecca Black makes her acting debut to play as Bailey to be described annoying. Black is said that Brooke is Shadow's love interet. Lisa Ortiz, who voiced Amy Rose from 2005-2010, will be replacing Bella Hudson for the role of Maria Robotnik, who voiced the character from 2005's video game Shadow the Hedgehog. David Wills will reprise his role as Raven Radix, Sonic's previous nemesis. Joe Jonas will voice the identical Knuckles the Echidna, Muscles the Hedgehog. The film will mark as the acting debut of Cody Simpson and Rebecca Black. As Black decided to take a brief break from her music career, she decided sign up and star into the film as a new love interest with an annoying voice. Roger Craig Smith, Kate Higgins, Kent Hampton, Cindy Robinson, Karen Strassman, Mike Pollock and Michelle Ruff will reprise their roles as Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Eggman and Cream. Soundtrack Sonic X: Life With Shadow is a soundtrack album for the 2012 movie with the same title. The album contains seven songs, six directly from the game and one remix. The soundtrack was released on June 26, 2012. Track listing Release 20th Century Fox will release the film's trailer on October 28, 2011, for a due date on May 11, 2012. Although, its release date was pushed back to the Laor Day weekend of August 31, 2012 worldwide. Although after [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/G.I._Joe:_Retaliation G.I. Joe: Retaliation] bumped its release date from June 2012 to March 2013, the film moved up to the film's original release date to June 29, 2012. The film's world premiere was held on June 21, 2012, a week before the release of the film in Los Angeles, California. Also, Rebecca Black attended the film's premiere while celebrating her 15th birthday as well as Joe Jonas and Cody Simpson. The 1st TV spot was released on May 25, 2012, a month before the film's release. The film received a 12A rating in the UK for violence and language, the first film in the theatrcal Sonic the Hedgehog that received a rating for older audience. Although in the US, it receieved a PG rating. McFareland states that the film could have instead received a PG-13 rating because it does have guns in it, and was too scary for children and has adult language in it. Although Fox says a PG rating is enough and young children has experience on seening the film even though they are a few bad languages in the film. It the film does receieved a PG-13 rating, it would have been the first film in the Sonic theatrical film series to receieved a rating for older audiences. Life With Shadow will be released in 4,158 theaters, 3,000 3D theaters and 295 IMAX theasters nationwide starting on June 29, 2012. Reaction Life With Shadow currently receieved positive reviews. Rotten Tomatoes scored the film a 80%. Metacritics gave an average score of 80/100 based on 47 views, giving it a positive review. The film also had mixed reviews on the "Top Critic" scoring 100% based on 200 reviews, with average score of 5.8 out of 10. Box office As of August 30, 2012, Shadow the Hedgehog earned $291,019,887 so far in North America. With $633,000,000, the film grossed a total of $924,019,887 worldwide, making it the 6th highest-grossing 2012 film ever, and highest-grossing animated 2012 film. It is currently the franchise's fifth highest-grossing film worldwide behind The Final Chapter - Part 2, The Final Stand, The Final Chapter - Part 1 and Return to Soleanna, and the franchise's third highest-grossing film domestically behind The Final Stand and The Final Chapter - Part 1. The film is the 49th highest-grossing film of all-time. Life With Shadow earned just $9.5 million during its midnight premiere, making it the fifth biggest midnight gross for an animated film, though it at least successful as predecessors, Return to Soleanna ($11.5 million) and The Final Stand ($19.7 million). Throughout the day, the film made a massive $32.5 million in post-midnight showings, bringing its total to $42 million in its opening day. It was the sixth biggest single day gross for an animated film. During its opening weekend, Shadow the Hedgehog made $113 million. It made the pic the fifth best opening weekend for an animated movie behind Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 2 ($164 million), Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 1 ($125 million), Sonic X: The Final Stand ($124.7 million) and Shrek the Third ($122 million), and a new record as the biggest opening for a film released in June surprising [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toy_Story_3 Toy Story 3] ($110.3 million) before being broken one year later to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Man_of_Steel_(film) Man of Steel] ($116 million). It was also the third biggest opening weekend for the franchise behind The Final Chapter - Part 1 and The Final Stand. It was also the 5th biggest 2012 openings ever, and was the 4th film of 2012 to open with more than $100 million in its opening weekend. Home media The film was released on November 20, 2012. Two disc special addition that features deleted scenes and many more are featured in the DVD. It was also released on UltraViolet and a Blu Ray disc. Sequel On May 2013, Fox announces that they will produce yet another Sonic the Hedgehog animated feature film, and at this time, expected it to be the last one, due by 2013. The release date is reported for November 15, 2013. The film will be titled: Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 1. Director Dana McFarland will once again return as director. He confirms that the film will be split into two films as planned. Part 1 will be released on November 15, 2013. And Part 2 will be released on July 4, 2014. In the film, all of the villains that Sonic faced in the past, has come back and they all take over the world. They have taken the power of the Master Emerald, and splits them up and seperates them. Sonic realizes that he will be following Knuckles' steps to go for a hunt to find the missing pieces. So Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy came along to along. References #^ An production of the Sonic X film 2007-5-30 #^ a b c "Sonic Channel". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sonic Riders game and manual #^ Yarris, Lynn (2005-11-05). Sonic the Hedgehog and the Fate of Neural Stem Cells. Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory. Retrieved on 2006-06-23. #^ Formula One Motor Racing FAQ, part 2. Internet FAQ Archives. Retrieved on 2007-01-05. #^ Matte, Jared. 1993: Year of the Mega Drive. The GHZ. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. Crecente, Brian (2006-05-22). Giant Pikachu Runs Flights Through NYC. Kotaku. Retrieved on 2006-06-26. #^ Cherry, James (1997). Marge Be Not Proud. The Simpsons Archive. Retrieved on 2006-06-24. #^ Fourth Sonic X film coming in the Future! Wiki News. Retrieved on October 14, 2009. #^ Jason Griffth for two characters Sonic and Shadow when absent of Jet #^ Their Jobs when making a sequel animated film Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Jason Griffth as Sonic and Shadow Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Cherry, James (1997). Marge Be Not Proud. The Simpsons Archive. Retrieved on 2006-06-24. #^ Fourth Sonic X film coming in the Future! Wiki News. Retrieved on October 14, 2009. #^ Jason Griffth for two characters Sonic and Shadow when absent of Jet #^ Their Jobs when making a sequel animated film Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Jason Griffth as Sonic and Shadow Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Fifth Sonic X films reporting as Hoax. Wiki News. Retrieved January 1, 2010. #^ An production of the Sonic X film 2007-5-30 #^ a b c "Sonic Channel". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sonic Riders game and manual #^ Yarris, Lynn (2005-11-05). Sonic the Hedgehog and the Fate of Neural Stem Cells. Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory. Retrieved on 2006-06-23. #^ Formula One Motor Racing FAQ, part 2. Internet FAQ Archives. Retrieved on 2007-01-05. #^ Matte, Jared. 1993: Year of the Mega Drive. The GHZ. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. Crecente, Brian (2006-05-22). Giant Pikachu Runs Flights Through NYC. Kotaku. Retrieved on 2006-06-26. #^ Isla Fisher Signs For Sonic the Hedgehog Prequel. Retrieved August 19, 2011. #^ Orlando Bloom To Star in Sonic the Hedgehog Prequel. Retreived August 19, 2011. #^ Joe Jonas Replaces Orlando Bloom. Retrieved August 19, 2011. #^ Cody Simpson Begins His Acting Debut. Retrieved August 19, 2011. #^ Amy Adams Replaces Isla Fisher. Retrieved August 19, 2011. #^ Friday Girl Rebecca Black Begins Her Acting Debut, Replacing Amy Adams. Retrieved August 19, 2011. #^ Bailey the Cat renamed Rebecca the Cat for Rebecca Black. Retrieved October 29, 2011. #^ Shadow the Hedgehog Trailer Arrives (VIDEO). Retrieved October 29, 2011. #^ Shadow the Hedgehog: UK Gets 12A Ratng. Retrieved June 26, 2012. #^ Shadow the Hedgehog Gets PG Rating, Not PG-13. Retreived June 26, 2012. #^ Why Fox Won't Let Shadow the Hedgehog Receive A PG-13 Rating? Retreived June 26, 2012. # ^ Shadow the Hedgehog Reviews, Pictures. Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 2010-5-31. # ^ Shadow the Hedgehog Reviews, Pictures. Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 2010-5-31. # ^ Shadow the Hedgehog (Cream of the Crop). Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 2010-5-31. # ^ Shadow the Hedgehog reviews on Metacritic. Metacritic. CBS Interactive. Retrieved 2010-5-31. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'Shadow' Becomes 4th Biggest Midnight Gross For Animated Film. Retreived June 29, 2012. External links *''Shadow the Hedgehog'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Shadow the Hedgehog'' at Box Office Mojo *''Shadow the Hedgehog'' at Rotten Tomatoes Category:Sonic the Hedgehog films Category:2012 films Category:Film spin-off Category:American films Category:IMAX films Category:2-D films converted to 3-D Category:Sequel films